


Marche après marche

by malurette



Category: Escalier C - Elvire Murail
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon typical darkness, Gen, It Gets Better, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, should be some fluff too at some point
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de ficlets pour Forster et Coleen, en tant que personnes, que couple, et face à tout ce que la vie a posé devant eux comme obstacles à surmonter ;1er volet : La baignoire sanglante. 2ème : Le tourne-disque s'est tu. 3ème : Des chances qu'on se donne. 4ème : L'homme parfait. 5ème : Le cœur et la cervelle. 6ème : Jardin secret... 7ème : Dispersé à tous les vents.8ème : Mettre les choses au clair avec soi-même.9ème : Un homme sincère et sûr.10ème : Et pour les années à venir...





	1. La baignoire sanglante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Où le cœur est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400473) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des responsabilités à prendre jusqu'au bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La baignoire sanglante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** missing bit  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Nettoyer" d'après 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Ça n’est pas tout de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, jouer les héros, mettre un agresseur en fuite, appeler les secours… Une fois que l’ambulance a emporté la victime et que les sirènes se sont tues, dans l’appartement vide et étrangement silencieux reste toujours le lieu du crime et sa baignoire sanglante. Elle ne va pas se laver toute seule, et avec l’accord de la police – ils disent qu’ils ont ce dont ils ont besoin – il faut bien que quelqu’un prenne sur lui de tout faire disparaître.  
Quand Coleen rentrera de l’hôpital, on ne va pas le laisser tomber face à face avec du sang séché depuis… oh, il ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra, pas longtemps ils espèrent tous, quelques heures, quelques jours ? enfin, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser se débrouiller comme ça avec un affreux rappel de ce qu’il vient de subir. 

Forster surmonte se son dégoût, sa nausée et prend sur lui de vider l'eau. Le tourbillon dans la bonde est immonde, et même une fois la baignoire vide il reste encore des traînées rougeâtres sur la faïence. En fouillant un peu et en se sentant affreusement voyeur même s’il ne découvre aucun secret honteux dans les affaires de Coleen et Hal, il trouve de quoi nettoyer. Il refait couler de l'eau par-dessus, ose frotter, et ça marche.  
C’est quand même une intrusion dans la vie privée, intime, de quelqu’un d’autre, et ça le gêne sans doute encore plus que ça ne gênera Coleen s’il se rend compte en revenant que quelqu’un a rendu ce service. 

Déjà qu’il déteste faire ça chez lui ! Il n’a pas envie pour autant de payer une femme de ménage – et pourquoi forcément une femme tiens – pour le faire à sa place, et entrer dans son intimité. En théorie elle s'en fiche, elle est payée pour ça et ne pas regarder, pas juger, pas commenter tout le reste. Mais il sa pudeur, si étrange que ça paraisse. Pour lui ça s’apparent à une sorte de prostitution.  
Il a encore moins envie d'avoir une femme au foyer, une bobonne à baiser et qui fera ménage lessive et cuisine et l'emmerdera tant et plus. Juste la baiser, oui, puis qu'elle vide les lieux ensuite. Rien que rester la nuit ça l'agace. Sortir au restaurant, oui, mais recevoir à dîner chez lui c’est déjà trop. 

Enfin. Il s'égare. Sa mission ici est accomplie. Il ne va pas tout ramener à lui.  
Et quand Coleen sera de retour de l'hôpital, il laissera Béatrix prendre le relai. Il pourra faire semblant de rien et jamais mentionner son rôle là-dedans et ça sera très bien comme ça.


	2. Le tourne-disque s'est tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se plaindre du tapage, c'est normal, mais du silence ..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le tourne disque s'est tu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Silence" d'après 10_choix>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Forster a pris l’habitude du bruit : la musique, harmonieuse ou discordante, mais toujours trop forte, qui vient de chez Coleen, parfois d’en bas ; les cris façon pièce de théâtre quand Virgil et Béatrix s’engueulent de façon spectaculaire. Sans bien savoir s’il l’espère ou le redoute il guette le jour où Bruce et Sharon suivront la même voie. 

C’est quand il n’entend plus rien qu’il s’inquiète. Venant du bas ça peut vouloir dire une période d’harmonie... ou de bouderie, on ne sait jamais, et il ne s’en mêle pas. Venant du haut... ça l’angoisse. Il croyait aimer bénéficier d’un peu de calme, mais d’avoir fait cette expérience, finalement, il préfère nettement quand Coleen passe exprès le même disque en boucle avec le son poussé à fond pour essayer de le faire réagir et monter.   
Qu’il l’ignore, qu’il se taise, au contraire, ça l’agace, ça l’inquiète, ça l’effraie. Mais il ne trouve pas de prétexte pour venir cogner :  
On ne t’entend plus, es-tu mort et en train de pourrir dans un coin ?  
Non, il ne peut pas s’imaginer aller dire ça. Enfin si, il peut, et ça sonne tellement faux qu’il sait qu’il en est incapable. 

S’il faisait trop de bruit, s’il y avait une fuite d’eau, ou – pitié non mais sait-on jamais ? – des mauvaises odeurs, il rappliquerait en moins de deux, jouant le prétexte du voisinage outragé.   
Mais l’absence de toute amorce le laisse désemparé. Débarquer sans raison un tant soit peu valable ça serait prouver qu’il s’inquiète, qu’il guette, qu’il… oh quand même pas ? qu’il espionne. Non. Mais quand même qu’il se sent concerné, qu’il se fait du souci.   
Et il ne va pas lui faire ce plaisir !

Ça n’amuserait personne, qu’il s’humilie ainsi. N’est-ce pas ? Coleen n’est pas un tordu, et Forster n’est pas spécialement sociable. Fin de la discussion. Il n’y a même pas eu de discussion en premier lieu. Forster n’est pas spécialement sociable, Forster est un intellectuel, et il aimerait quand même bien discuter à nouveau avec Coleen. Dommage qu’il ne sache pas comment s’y prendre et n’ose pas…


	3. Les chances qu'on a et qu'on se donne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'est pas condamné à l'avance à répéter les mêmes erreurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les chances qu'on a et qu'on se donne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette">  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Coleen Shepherd/Forster Tuncurry, past Coleen/Hal  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "destin" d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 360

Forster pourrait vous dire combien il ne croit pas au destin : ça n’est même pas la peine de lui demander. Coleen a besoin de préciser que lui non plus, parce qu’on l’imagine facilement encore plus romanesque qu’il n’est réellement.   
Il sait qu’on part avec des chances dans la vie, voilà tout, un tempérament et des goûts qui influent sur nos choix, mais ce sont nos choix justement qui déterminent notre vie. Et on peut la changer, cette vie, avec assez de recul et assez de volonté. Et un petit coup de pouce parfois. 

Coleen sait avoir fait des erreurs. Il a sincèrement aimé Hal et il en a eu le cœur piétiné. Il s’est accroché malgré tout, essayant désespérément de croire qu’il pouvait aider Hal et le changer, même quand c’est lui qui avait encore plus besoin d’aide.   
Pas exactement d'un chevalier servant pour le sauver, mais… bon. Forster aurait refusé tout net de jouer un rôle pareil. Mais il l’a sauvé. Et ensuite, s’il a été capable de rebondir, c’était pour lui-même. 

D’ailleurs ça n’est pas parce que quelqu’un vous sauve que vous devez vous dévouer à lui. Coleen s’est mis à apprécier Forster parce qu’il lui avait prêté une attention bienveillante contre toute attente, et le reste avait été affaire de goûts et de hasard.   
Il aurait pu vivre sans Forster, l’aimer ou non, renoncer à lui s’il n’y voyait aucune issue et trouver quelqu'un d'autre de plus aimable, qui ne demanderait pas tant d'efforts à rendre heureux. Bon. Encore une fois, il s’est obstiné. 

Est-ce qu’il est condamné à aimer des gens qui ne tiennent pas à le rendre heureux ? Non, quand même pas. Coleen sentait que c’était bien possible, cette fois.   
Et c’est un véritable miracle qui s'opère là. Que Forster, de façon inattendue, se soit humanisé et dégivré, personne d’autre n'aurait jamais parié dessus. Mais Coleen mise dessus pas par caprice ni aveuglément. Ça n’était plus une erreur, non. Il savait ce qu’il faisait, cette fois. Du moins, il espérait. Car enfin sans espoir à quoi bon ?

Leur histoire n’est pas due juste à la chance, et clairement pas au destin… mais à la persévérance.


	4. Parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le gendre idéal, à un détail près. (Et qu'est-ce que les parents ont à dire là-dessus, d'abord !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parfait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** study  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Sans tache" d'après 10_choix>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Coleen Shepherd est jeune, beau et talentueux ; assez riche au moins pour louer un double appartement. Il est gentil et généreux. Il semble absolument parfait, il ferait un gendre idéal... à un défaut près : à condition qu’on soit un homme bien sûr. Ou une sale brute prête à en profiter. Forster Tuncurry refuse de classer les profiteurs du type de Hal dans la catégorie des vrais hommes. Il se demande si Coleen garde des cicatrices des coups reçus, des bleus au cœur ? Un garçon sensible comme lui, sûrement, mais il les cache bien. Et Forster, gêné, ne cherche pas à les voir. 

À côté de toutes ses qualités il a cependant un grave défaut : ses goûts déplorables en matière d’hommes : ce salaud de Hal, si on accepte de le compter comme tel, et... He bien, voilà, non : Forster ne se considère pas lui-même comme un mec bien. Il déteste tout le monde, pire, il méprise les gens. Il sait qu’il traite mal les nanas et qu’il s’en fout. Il n’arrive pas à considérer qu’elles méritent beaucoup mieux, surtout si elles sont assez connes pour vouloir de lui. Est-ce qu’on cherche nos malheurs, est-ce qu’on les mérite ? Depuis Hal, Forster se dit finalement que non. Parce que Coleen n’a jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Béatrix et Virgil méritent-ils leurs engueulades ? il ne s’avancera pas là-dessus : il n’en sait pas assez pour juger et ne veut d’ailleurs pas en savoir plus. Il ne veut surtout rien savoir de Sharon Dowdeswell non plus, d’ailleurs. Merde, il ne va quand même pas se mettre à avoir pitié du monde !

Le pire c’est que Coleen n’est pas stupide, pas aveugle : il sait combien les gens peuvent être méchants, et il choisit quand même de faire en sorte de se comporter gentiment avec eux, de les forcer à n’utiliser que leur côté gentil. Et bon, parfois ça ne marche pas. Il n’est pas naïf, non. Mais il est idéaliste quand même, il est meilleur et plus fort que bien du monde, meilleur et plus fort que les cyniques comme Forster lui-même. C’est presque incroyable. 

Il est la preuve qu’un défaut, ça se travaille, et s’il arrive à réussir le tour de force de convaincre Forster qu’il n’est pas si mauvais au fond et qu’il est digne d’être aimé, alors là, c’est qu’il est absolument parfait.


	5. Le cœur et la cervelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou, de quoi être heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le cœur et la cervelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "en cœur " d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Forster, comment souvent, a pris un détour et s’est caché sous la phrase d’un autre pour suggérer ses sentiments plutôt que les avouer clairement ;  
 _Je choisirais le cœur parce qu’une cervelle ne rend pas heureux et le bonheur c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux._  
a-t-il écrit à Coleen. Lequel, quand ils se sont enfin revus, a commencé par lui demander,

Est-ce vrai que tu en as un, de cœur, Forster ?  
Il s’est contenté de hocher la tête en silence.   
Oui. Il en a un. Et c’est précisément. Coleen qui le tient.

Après des années de hargne, de tenir les gens à distance pour se protéger de la peur de souffrir, Forster Tuncurry a laissé tomber ses défenses, notamment celles qu’il avait bâties contre lui-même. 

Il y a toujours eu de la place dans son cœur pour sa famille, ses voisins, ses amis... et maintenant qu’il a trouvé un amour, il est capable de le reconnaître et de l’accepter. 

_Un sot ne saurait que faire d’un cœur s’il en avait un._ ,  
disait le reste du dialogue. 

Il a longtemps tiré fierté de son intelligence, de sa culture, et il n’était pas heureux pour autant. Quant à être amoureux, ça ne le rend pas bête non plus !  
Mais... moins enclin à être hargneux, déjà. Il a appris la patience et la tendresse envers une personne envers qui il se découvre attentionné, ça n’est pas pour autant qu’il va se montrer gentil avec tout le monde immédiatement. Mais ça aide.   
Ça l’aide déjà lui. Étant plus détendu, il prend plus de temps pour peser les conséquences de ses gestes, de ses actes. Il devient plus réfléchi. Et il a mûri, mine de rien. 

Il a toujours eu de la cervelle, il la met désormais à profit pour un meilleur usage.   
Quant au cœur, he bien… il apprend à faire avec. Lentement mais sûrement. Heureusement qu’il a assez de savoir accumulé, de capacités de raisonnement et de recul sur lui-même désormais, pour apprendre toutes ces choses nouvelles, n’est-ce pas ?  
Et il a également appris, si c’est pas un miracle ! assez d’humilité pour prendre la mesure de son ignorance et la nécessité de déférer, pour les leçons de savoir-être en société, à ses amis et son amour plus doués que lui sur ce chapitre. Ça tombe bien, affirme-t-il : avec un bon professeur il sera sûr de progresser vite !


	6. Jardin secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sœur ni fiancée, mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jardin secret  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Coleen Shepherd/Forster Tuncurry  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Sensibilité" d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

Coleen est un jeune homme sensible, un artiste, et cette sensibilité, il le sait, n’est pas une faiblesse. Même si la plupart du temps il est naturellement arrangeant avec tout le monde, il peut également être très têtu dans son genre quand il le faut.   
Il a la chance de savoir voir la beauté et la bonté cachées des êtres ou des choses. Oh, et parmi ce qu’il perçoit dont les autres ne se doutent pas… Que croient-ils, qu’il est un ange de pureté ? Lui aussi des fantasmes, amoureux, sensuels, sexuels ; certains tendres, certains sacrément salés. Ce qui coule de source : les choses ne peuvent pas être ennuyeuses avec Forster.   
Heureusement d’ailleurs qu’il y a ça d’excitant dans sa vie, parce que son travail n’est pas aussi créatif qu’il le voudrait – heureusement encore il n’est pas encore trop assommant et qu’il lui laisse de la marge pour laisser libre cours à son imagination à côté. Et il aimerait bien que ça ne soit pas juste son imagination mais un peu la réalité aussi.   
Il sait ce qu’on dit de lui, oh, un garçon doux et adorable. Il reconnaît qu’il a de l’empathie pour ses voisins, même ceux qu’on oublie, peut-être un peu plus qu’eux en ont entre eux ou envers lui. Ça n’a pas suffi malheureusement pour Mrs Bernhardt. Il s’en veut et il sait que ça culpabilité n’excusera rien, n’arrangera rien.   
S’il veut que quelque chose change suite à cette triste histoire il lui faudra se concentrer sur qui il peut effectivement encore sauver : Forster en a besoin notamment. Il perçoit les choses lui aussi.   
Critique d’art ça demande un coup d’œil, mais pas beaucoup de tact. D’un autre côté, même s’il a de l’empathie envers lui et qu’il comprend d’où vient la cruauté de Forster et par quel mécanisme de défense, ça n’empêche pas qu’elle lui fait mal et qu’il préfèrerait qu’elle cesse.   
Mais il a de l’espoir : Forster montre des signes de pouvoir apprendre ça, justement, à son tour, un peu d’auto-critique, d’empathie, de sensibilité… sans aller jusqu’à changer du tout au tout, ça dort sous sa coquille et ne demande qu’à être révélé, même juste un peu.


	7. Au vent...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce qu'on disperse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au vent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry(/Coleen Shepherd), Mrs Bernhardt  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "un dernier adieu" d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Forster a pris sur lui d’accomplir ce qu’il perçoit comme les dernières volontés de Mrs Bernhardt, d’apaiser son dernier regret a défaut de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d’autre pour toutes les tragédies passées. Il n’est pas très au fait des traditions juives, il a vaguement conscience qu’elle est poussière qui retourne a la poussière et de l’erreur grossière de l’avoir laissée incinérer. S’il peut au moins la rendre à la terre…   
Dans le soleil de la campagne solymitaine il disperse son ancienne vie avec. Le rituel n’est pas orthodoxe pour deux sous, et il ne sait plus trop s’il le fait encore pour elle ou seulement pour lui, mais lancer les poignées de cendres aux quatre vents est une étrange purification.   
De ce voyage dont il s’est fait un devoir moral, il sait qu’il va revenir changé et il compte que ça soit digne d’être aimé. Il a encore du mal à admettre que quiconque, hormis ses parents qui n’ont pas beaucoup le choix, et surtout Coleen, puisse l’aimer malgré ses défauts. Il ne fait pas suffisamment confiance à la générosité humaine ni à ses propres qualités. Enfin, il se souvient trop bien à qui Coleen a fait l’erreur de donner son cœur avant lui !

Mrs Bernhardt n’est pas morte pour expier ses péchés, mais sous le poids d’une vie injuste, et sa mort l’a réveillé. Dans le sillage de la tragédie, il s’est trouvé une conscience et le besoin terrible de s’excuser auprès d’elle. Tout ce qu’elle a subi n’était pourtant pas sa faute à lui... mais celle d’un monde dont il faisait partie et dont il ne se souciait pas jusque la. Et il aurait pu faire plus, il aurait pu faire mieux.   
Ce qu’il est venu faire ici ne compense pas ses manquements passés, et il ne sait pas si ça suffira à ce qu’il garde assez de conscience pour en éviter de futurs, de se reposer sur cet acte une fois accompli une bonne fois pour toutes.   
Il ne croit pas réellement pouvoir ainsi rendre la paix à Mrs Bernhardt et à la petite Rachel… mais à lui-même enfin, et il se le jure : il essaiera désormais, sincèrement, d’être meilleur avant qu’il soit trop tard. S’excuser auprès des mortes ne changera plus rien, mais il leur souhaite quand même le repos… et en ayant conscience de son propre égoïsme, il les remercie.


	8. Au clair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un auto examen, des réponses, des silences, et encore plus de questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au clair  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Forster Tuncurry/ses anciennes conquêtes, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** pas très propre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Conscience " d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 525

…Pas évident, hein, de regarder en-dedans et de se confronter à ce qu'on est vraiment ? ce qu’on est sous les masques, sous les costumes ? De trouver la méchanceté, pire que celle qu'on met en scène… et également la compassion, qu’on voit pourtant comme une faiblesse et dont on voudrait bien se passer… ou… qui sait même… une perversion ?  
De se rendre compte du poids des jugements à la va-vitre prononcés contre autrui, des étiquettes que l’on colle et qu’on refuse de voir sur soi ?  
D’accepter de se tendre un miroir et d’y voir enfin qui on est et ce qu’on fait, de se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes, de ses paroles, et également de son inaction, de ce qui peut se donner bonne conscience ou non. Autant qu'on méprise le reste du monde, on ne vit pas dans un vide, on touche les gens autour et on en est touché en retour. 

Forster se demande d’abord, si c’est vrai qu’il aime Coleen, qu’il le désire. Après des années passées à mépriser, il aimerait pouvoir se dire, pas exactement ce qui ont des désirs déviants, mais en tout cas ceux qui y cèdent – oh, d’accord, il avait des préjugés atroces. Et hypocrites.   
Et donc, du coup, était-ce de sa part des années à faire semblant ?  
Toutes ces filles avant, avec qui il a couché, est-ce que c’était un ramassis de mensonges histoire de pouvoir se voiler la face et s’imaginer être normal ?  
Avec Florence Fairchild en tout cas, il le reconnaît et il en a finalement honte – comme quoi tout arrive - c’était un jeu de pouvoir, non pas de désir – il n’a jamais eu l’illusion qu’il était question d’amour, déjà.   
Vanessa… il a du mal à déterminer ce que c’était mais ça n’était pas très glorieux et il préfère ne pas trop s’attarder là-dessus. Plus tard peut-être…   
Et les autres, Susie qui avait l’air si bête, les trophées sexy… D’accord. Ça n’est pas glorieux, pas glorieux du tout. Il n’a jamais menti, ni à elles ni à lui-même en prétendant être amoureux. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il les a cueillies uniquement pour des raisons affreuses ? en se servant d’elles pour flatter son triste ego ?  
À moins que… Est-ce que ça n'est pas possible de concilier les deux, de se dire que Coleen soit une exception, ou bien qu’il n’y avait pas de mensonge du tout, que tout était vrai et admettre simplement qu’il pouvait faire les deux ? que ça n’a pas besoin d’être exclusivement soit l’un, soit l’autre ?  
Ça serait bien d’être sûr qu’il n’a pas méprisé ces filles, qu’il les a appréciées à sa façon… c’est vrai qu’il ne les a jamais aimées, mais il a aimé coucher avec elles quand même, quelque part, après tout. Non, non, tout n’était pas que mensonge et manipulation, même à sa pire période il était quand même capable de sincérité dans son élan envers elles, dans leurs relations…   
Il ne supporterait pas de venir trouver Coleen avec un bagage plus lourd, même en jurant qu’il a vu la lumière et qu’il a changé.


	9. Sincère et sûr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et il n'a pas peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sincère et sûr  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/="malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Coleen Shepherd/Forster Tuncurry  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Vérité" d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Coleen n’a pas honte d’affirmer que oui, il aime Forster. Il est amoureux de Forster. Il a à peine un tout petit honte d’avoir commencé à l’aimer alors que techniquement il était toujours en couple avec Hal – Hal qui était si méchant avec lui, qui passait ses frustrations sur lui, qui n’admettait pas de pouvoir être amoureux d’un homme et heureux ; Hal avec qui l’amour s’était déjà éteint.   
Forster n’admet pas non plus être capable d’être amoureux d’un homme, ni heureux, encore moins les deux à la fois. Pour l’instant en tout cas. Il se ment encore. Mais il a déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Il est capable désormais d’entrevoir sa vérité. Il est déjà tellement plus sincère, plus spontané qu’il ne l’a été il n’y a pas si longtemps.   
Coleen, lui, n’a jamais cherché à dissimuler ses sentiments, sauf quand il craignait qu’ils puissent blesser quelqu’un à qui il tenait. (Simplement déranger quelqu’un qui lui est indifférent ? il ne veut causer de tort à personne mais tant pis, il ne va pas s’arrêter de vivre à cause de bigots mal lunés !)  
Il sait tout de même que ça pourrait être dangereux d’aller se mettre dans une histoire avec encore un type frustré. Il en mesure le risque ; Forster a évacué presque toutes ses frustrations, ça sera donc limité. Il veut lui faire confiance.   
Bon, il a un peu mis la charrue avant les bœufs, à avoir arrangé leur future vie domestique avant même d’envisager… comment le dire poliment, la possibilité de leur compatibilité sexuelle. Mais pourquoi pas après tout !   
Coleen est déjà certain qu’il l’aime en retour, lui aussi. En tout cas, il tient à lui. Est-ce qu’il le désire, c’est une autre question, qui viendra en temps et en heure.   
Il n’a donc pas peur non plus d’affirmer bien clair que cet amour existe. Et ce n’est pas juste de l’espoir de sa part, ça n’est absolument pas pour se moquer de lui. Il ne lui mentirait pas ! et il va arrêter de passer l’important sous silence, maintenant que ça devient possible.


	10. Quelques années...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie, la mort, l'éternité et les gens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelques années ça sera déjà bien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette">  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Immortel" d'après 10_choix">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 385

_Les artistes sont immortels, mon cher_ , dit un vieil adage dont Forster a oublié la source.   
Mouais, il n'en est pas convaincu. Pas tous les artistes, déjà, et pour certains qui sont effectivement restés à la postérité ça n'est pas forcément une si bonne chose. Il formule son objection : l'art peut-être est immortel, mais les hommes qui le produisent - et plus encore les femmes - clairement pas. Eux sont oubliés.   
Il reste un nom, peut-être des anecdotes, et leur vie disparaît.

De toute façon l'immortalité c'est très surfait.   
Il a vu la mort et bizarrement peut-être il en a moins peur maintenant. De la sienne en tout cas. Il redoute beaucoup plus l'ignorance de son vivant - et après, bah, il sera trop tard : son monde disparaîtra avec lui. S'il n'est plus là pour ressentir quoi que que ce soit !  
Il craint également beaucoup plus la disparition d'autrui à qui il s'est mis à tenir que la sienne propre. C'est assez agaçant d'ailleurs, d'avoir un trou au cœur comme ça.   
Vraiment, tant que les gens de son entourage évitent de mourir dans les années, si possible les décennies à venir, ça sera déjà bien.   
Il sait combien ils sont mortels, oh, il s'en est passé des choses dans cette cage d'escalier entre les baignoires sanglantes, les pendaisons et les crises d'angoisse, et puis si même les enfants peuvent mourir - il vu ça au travail de Bruce et voudrait continuer à ne pas y penser - personne n'est à l'abri de rien. 

Ça ne servirait à rien de survivre, va-t-il le dire, à ceux qu'il aime ? Mais il sait qu'il n'y pourra rien.   
Son père, par exemple, est une force de la nature, mais il est conscient qu'un jour, il ne sera plus là et laissera un trou dans le monde. Déclinera-t-il avant ou tombera-t-il d'un coup... pourquoi essayer d'anticiper ça ? d'où viennent ces idées moroses ? À tout prendre il préférerait la seconde solution, n'avoir pas le temps d'agoniser. Sa mère, au contraire, ça serait bien qu'elle ait le temps de mettre toutes ses affaires en ordre - elles le sont toujours, mais, vérifier celles des autres, plutôt ?  
Et Bruce, et Coleen, et les autres habitants de l'immeuble, et lui...  
...allez. Il va arrêter d'y penser maintenant.


End file.
